This invention relates to a cable television system including a scrambler and a de-scrambler.
In some subscription cable television systems, a television signal is scrambled for secrecy by a scrambler in a transmitting station before being fed to individual receivers of subscribers, and the receivers have de-scramblers for restoring the original television signal.
As will be explained later, prior art cable television systems of such a type and prior art television signal scrambling techniques and systems have some problems.